


Coming Out of the Dark

by notall2gether



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: I wrote this in the middle of the night, Link's immortal, M/M, Navi bashing, Navi fans (if you exist) be warned, Navi's a little bitch of a fairy, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: All I know is endless blackness.Until, suddenly, I see a light.





	Coming Out of the Dark

Darkness.

All around me is darkness.

I have lived like this - if you can call it living - for seven long years.

How much longer must I wait before I can get out of this hell?

Wait - there is a light. 

A light!

I run towards it, eager to be out of here.

It gets closer, closer-

I am in a room - but I can see that it is an illusion. I am not truly free.

I am shattered.

A voice sounds in my head.

_Defeat the boy, and you will truly be free._

What boy?

I slowly turn around to see a boy in green, wielding a long sword in one hand, brandishing a Hylian shield in the other. He and I look exactly alike.

_Kill him, or he will kill you._

"Who are you?" the boy asks, warily.

I come to a decision.

"Your doom."

I summon a dark version of his sword, and the battle begins.

Every move he makes, I mimic. Nothing he can do will make me stop. Our swords clash again, and again, until I decide that I've had enough of this.

My attacks become more vicious, and I drive him up against a nearby wall. My sword is at his throat.

I examine his face, noticing every detail.

_Goddesses, he really is beautiful._

Impulsively, I lean in and kiss him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Then, I chop his head clean off.

His head falls to the ground, blood dripping from what's left of his neck.

I back off, horrified.

Did I do that?

_Congratulations, Dark Link. You've earned your freedom._

Dark Link, eh? Just Dark would be better.

The room fades away, and I am standing on the shore of what I'm sure used to be a large lake. Now, it is little more than a glorified puddle.

I wander away, wondering what to do now that I am finally free.

Weeks go by.

Then, one day, I'm exploring near Kakariko Village when I hear a voice.

"Are you sure, Navi?"

Then, another, much higher-pitched and more annoying voice. "Sure I'm sure! We need to do this now!"

"Navi, be realistic. I have no potions left, or any fairies. I need to prepare before I play that Din-damned song that will teleport me to ANOTHER fucked-up temple where I'm likely going to die AGAIN, AT LEAST 10 TIMES IF YOU DON'T LET ME PREPARE FIRST!"

A squeaky "hmph!" follows this unexpected outburst. "Fine! You don't have to yell."

"Like you would have listened to me otherwise," the first voice mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"OH JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAIRY!!!!"  **(A/N: Me, a fucking million times while playing OoT)**

Silence follows.

Then, a very squeaky and annoying noise that is probably Navi sobbing ensues.

Oh, fuck. She's flying right towards me, isn't she? Just my luck.

I don't duck in time. She flies straight into my face.

She takes one look at me, shrieks (and a fairy shrieking is NOT a sound that you EVER want to hear) and flies off in the opposite direction.

"Link!" she calls.

"Oh, you're back already?" Link grumbled.

"Dark Link is here!"

Against my better judgement, I speak up.

"That is NOT my name."

I step out of the trees.

"Hi," I say, smirking.

Link's face is bright red, and he looks as if he doesn't know whether to be mad, excited, embarrassed or just plain scared. And I don't blame him. I mean, I did kill him last time we met, after kissing him, no less.

Speaking of killing him, how is he still alive?

I vocalize the question.

"I'm fucking immortal, that's how," Link grumbles. It sounded sarcastic, but the bitter, defeated look in his eyes told me otherwise.

"I...don't know how to respond to that," I admit.

"What are you DOING, Link?!" the idiot fairy squeaks. "Kill him before he kills you!"

"Shut up and leave me alone, Navi," Link growls. "If I never see you again, it will be far too soon."

Navi resumes sobbing and flies away, never to be seen again.

"Oh, thank Farore that she's gone," Link mutters.

"I don't blame you for never wanting to see her again," I comment. "I was only here for like five minutes and she already seems like a bitch."

"Yep, that pretty much describes her. 'No, you can't get another fairy, you have to go to the Forest Temple NOW!' 'No, you can't eat dinner, you have to complete the Fire Temple NOW!' 'No, you can't sit down for five minutes, you have to go get beheaded at the Water Temple NOW!'" he mimics, then glances up at me. "Speaking of the Water Temple, what the hell happened in there? Why would you be sorry to kill me? Why would you want to kiss me?!" He looks down at the ground. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

I sigh. "Have you ever been in darkness? Like, complete, absolute, can't see a thing darkness?"

"Yes. Once."

"Well, imagine being trapped in that misery, with no end to the darkness, nowhere to go, nothing to do, for  _seven years._ Then, finally, you get out only to find that you're in an illusion, and that all you have to do is kill one boy, just one, and never ever have to go back to that miserable hell of endless dark. But then, just as you're about to kill said boy, you look at him, actually look, and fall hopelessly in love with them. You're in too late to stop now, though, so all you can do is kiss them, apologize and then get the damn deed over with. How does that sound? Does it sound easy? I hope not, because it sure as hell wasn't." I look away, blushing. "Are you happy now?" I finish.

Link stares at me in surprised silence.

Then he stands up, walks toward me and kisses me, straight on the lips.

"Now I am," he says, smirking.

I laugh.

"You know," he continues, "I've just noticed that my fairy has gone mysteriously missing, and I am in sore need of a companion, if you catch my drift..."

"I volunteer to be your companion," I say, raising my hand.

Link smiled what I guessed was his first real smile in a very long time.

"Thought you might say that." He grabbed my hand. "Now, come on!"

As I stagger after him, trying to keep up with his boundless energy, I smile.

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

_Thank you, Link, for helping me come out of the dark._

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work. I wrote it late at night, in about an hour, and it was inspired off of one piece of fanart and I was feeling rushed so I could get to bed before 1 in the morning.
> 
> However, despite all of those things working against me, I think I did a decent job. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Oh yeah, and apologies to any Navi lovers for all the Navi-bashing in this fic. It just fit with the story (and it was helped along by my many annoyed memories of playing OoT with that Din-damned fairy constantly nagging at me...).
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
